In the manufacturing and assembly of stove heating elements, the heating element is supported by a spider bracket which retains the ends of the heating elements in a substantially parallel spaced relation. The spider bracket generally comprises a support bracket and a crimp bracket which are joined together. The support bracket comprises a plurality of arms presenting a substantially planar surface. The heating element generally comprises a spiral or coiled section. The two ends of the heating element are configured to extend substantially parallel to each other below the heating element surface. The crimp bracket extends below the support bracket for retaining the ends of the heating element in a substantially parallel spaced relation.
In known prior art crimping brackets, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the bracket generally comprises a plate extending substantially parallel to the plane presented by the two ends of the heating element. Extending therebelow are a plurality of crimping arms which when constructed present a substantially inverted U-shape. The crimp bracket is manufactured from a single piece of sheet metal which is stamped and bent to the requisite size and configuration.
For assembly of the heating element with the prior art bracket as a sub-assembly, the heating element is placed on the support bracket with the ends extending therebelow. The ends of the heating element are presented into the U-shape presented by the crimping arms. The arms are then crimped about the ends of the respective heating element fully securing the heating element onto the spider bracket. The sub-assembly may be then further assembled into a housing comprising a pan and an electrical receptacle for receiving the ends of the element. The final sub-assembly is then delivered to a manufacturer of ovens and stove appliances where the final assembly takes place.
In general the prior art spider brackets are satisfactory to support the heating element. However, when crimping both arms of the crimping arms, the crimp brackets do not uniformly bend causing either the crimp bracket to distort or the heating element to distort. In either case, the result is unsatisfactory. The heating element does not properly rest upon all arms of the spider bracket. The result is that when a pot or pan is placed on the element, it will cause the element "clack" or vibrate. As a result, manufacturers of stoves and ovens will reject sub-assemblies delivered having this defect.